Caged Bird
by Assassination
Summary: Ichigo's inner Hollow is acting stranger than usual and this has caused a problem for them already, with Hichigo's taunts and riddle-like sentences, Ichigo must look in between the lines, but one begins to bother him: caged bird. What is Hichigo saying?
1. Chapter 1

おりに入れられた鳥

The fifteen year old boy sat on the edge of his bed with his feet planted to the ground with a deep scowl, thinking over what had gone on in his life after his beloved mother died, trying to save his family, getting sucked into the shinigami business, saving Rukia, then running into arrancar, and finally...getting rid of Aizen and living what was supposed to be a peaceful life.

But, no, he would never get that peaceful life. Because of the one thing that was inside him, who taunted him every chance he got.

"_**Same face,"**_ he whispered in a sing-song voice, words slurred like water, completely disoriented and demented on all levels, _**"I have your face, you have mine...who's the true one, who can decide?"**_ Ichigo placed his left hand over his face, elbow resting on his curled knee. _**"You, the King? Or me, the Horse?"**_

The orange haired High Schooler now definitely regretted reading his Devil May Cry three comics now, that Mad-Hatter's dialogue drove him nuts, and now his inner Hollow was at it. He sighed deeply. All hell was breaking loose.

"_**Tell me...who is the real one, hmm?"**_

"Can you just shut the hell up?" he grumbled as he laid himself down onto the comforter, pinching the bridge between his eyes in irritation. "That tone you're using is getting on my freakin' nerves..." He tilted his head back with closed eyes as he let out an aggravated breath.

"_**Then entertain me 'till I beg you to stop,"**_ the Hollow hissed, venom hinting plainly in his tone. _**"Or should I go search for the monkey with red hair to be my mate in the spree of what I want called 'fun'?"**_

'_Monkey with red hair'?_

"_**Yes, I think he'll do quite nicely...maybe a little bloodshed, but that's what it's worth," **_The albino materialized beside him with his hands under his head, using them as a pillow with that sickening grin plastered on his features very similar to Ichigo's own, "if the King won't take care of his Horse."

Said teenager rolled his eyes as he turned to meet golden-black eyes with his brown orbs. A scowl gracing his features as he lifted his left hand to slap it over those alabaster lips the look-a-like owned before he could speak again.

"Cut the crap and talk like you usually do, this riddle...sing-song...whatever the fuck it is is driving me insane!!" he hissed angrily as he tightened his grip on the mouth, feeling a sick smile form underneath his hand, the albino lifting his right and coiling his fingers around the wrist of the hand that was holding in his voice. Pulling it away, his sharp white canines glimmered dangerously in the light.

"But I like usin' tha' tone, makes m' feel special," he chuckled with an evil glint in his deep golden pools with a dark abyss behind it, big difference in the way the colors made Ichigo feel. "A'sides, yer borin' as hell and when ya read tha' stuff...I can't help but notice tha' ya grin wheneva tha' Dante dude's pissed."

"He almost has the same problems I do," With that, he jabbed his opposite's shoulder, "but his demon's silent up the ass! Unlike you!"

"But tha's the reason ya love m' right?" he growled, narrowing his eyes, the grin never faltering. Hearing that made the shinigami cringe, a grunt rushing up his throat and past his lips, making that smile widen. Sometimes Ichigo wondered how that face could never break the grin was that huge. "Don' deny it, ya know ya do."

"That's disgusting, Hichigo," the orange haired teen frowned as he sat up and shook his head, "you're demented and completely opposite of me, yet you make me wanna hurl when you say things that concern me, supposedly, loving you, which I do not. We look the same, for Christ's sake! So stop being disgusting and get back where you belong!!"

"Poor King...why do you treat your Horse this way? It hurts the heart that actually beats, if only un-sounding, but will still beat for you," Hichigo smirked, sitting up as well and running his fingers through Ichigo's hair, reflexes taking over the teenager as he grabbed hold of the wrists and pushed them down, "and you alone, because your Horse wants nothing more than for you to be happy. Even if you will someday...become that particle of a bird and be locked in a cage." He leaned over, seeing Ichigo's auburn eyes widen at the words he was using.

_He's just trying to creep me out, that's all, _he thought bitterly as Hichigo licked his lips with sinful grace and promise. _...but...I want to understand what he's saying..._

"Because you already are...that delicate," He pushed the teenager down onto the bed, "emotional bird," The albino straddled him as he placed both his alabaster hands on each side of the orange haired teen's head, leaning down with a genuine, warm smile, "that wants to be set free," His lips were close to Ichigo's own, brushing against them as the eldest Kurosaki sibling blinked his eyes, "from the shackles around its feet. To be held and cared for...and mostly...to be loved."

'_Loved'?_ The orange haired teen visibly froze at the word. _'To be held and cared for'...those are some..._ He recoiled, pushing Hichigo off with a yell of anger, cursing him as the albino fell onto the wooden flooring, staring at him with shock echoing through his golden eyes as he wiped his lower lip, having bitten it as he fell, to keep from crying out in shock. _Those were...almost like...a love confession or something! What the hell?!_

"Tha' hurt King," Hichigo growled, glaring up at the panting from, his eyes half-lidded as he stared down on the Hollow, hazed over in deep thought, deep color of dark chocolate. His cheeks tinted with pink as his hands' fingers held on tightly to the bed's comforter, breaths quick and desperate. "A'course...I didn' expect much from ya after tha'."

"S...stop messing with me!" he shouted as he slammed his eyes shut, slowly letting them reopen to see that the Hollow was dissolving and reentering his inner world with a deep frown etched into his features. "W-why do you mess with me so much?" he muttered, grip tightening on the sheets, tears forming into his eyes. "Why...? Why me?"

"_**You're the other half...the other half of me, the light," **_the demon whispered softly, in a small sing-song tone once again, _**"I'm the dark, dark desire and hatred...you complete the yin and yang...but you have to figure this riddle out by yourself, alone...in the darkness where I once roamed, up until now."**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Okay, really messed up and all over the place, I know...but I wanted to try something new and those evil plot ideas sprung at me until I typed this, so please review. Highly doubt this'll become a real story, though...but it might, who knows. Title at top says: Caged Bird. I hope...I went searching the internet for translations and all that, so hopefully it's right.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Review Replies:_

**KivaEmber:** Yeah, I like the Mad Hatter too! Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Hyou-kun:** I tried to make it interesting, I hope you like this chapter.

**BonneNuit:** Trust me, I won't do HichiRen. This was meant to stay a HichiIchi, and it'll stay a HichiIchi.

**ObsessiveOtakuChick:** Yeah, they did . Also, thanks...I'll try to get Shiro's personality in check.

**PirateCaptainBo:** I'm glad you like this story, hopefully I can keep you interested...who knows, Ichi might figure out what Hichigo is saying.

**Wile Dragon's breath:** Yes, there'll be more chapters, but it'll take a while to make them.

**Instigator117:** Thank you.

**the.amethyst.alchemist:** I'm glad you like this story.

Last chapter: (digest...not the last chapter of story) Hichigo and Ichigo were conversing just before bed, and now Hichigo's talking in riddles, confusing the poor High Schooler. _What will happen next?_

おりに入れられた鳥

The vibrant haired teen growled as he stared down on the floor under his feet, slowly loosening his grasp on the bed sheets, slowly standing as he turned to face his window. Blinking those brilliant brown orbs once he noticed Renji tapping on the window glass.

Sighing, he shook his head, lifting his right hand and grasping the handle, pulling the sliding glass open, the redhead plopping down onto the bed with a grateful look.

"Yo!" he grinned, lifting his head and beaming at Ichigo, who shook his head with a soft laugh. After Aizen's downfall the two rivals began to become close friends, especially after they saved each other's asses during the war. "Saw ya lookin' so gloomy and decided t' cheer ya up!"

The lightly tanned teen placed his hands on his slender hips as he nodded slowly, "And it worked, you idiot."

"_**I see..."**_

Ichigo tensed off of instinct, expecting his inner Hollow to just leap out and claim the controls to his body, to kill the redhead.

"_**The monkey still hides behind the curtain of shame,"**_ a deep chuckle came soon after, _**"oblivious to the two souls standing in front of him; flesh...the other a simple soul."**_

Shaking his head rapidly, he quickly dismissed the taunt, looking at the redhead with his usual expression, bringing his shoulders up to a shrug. "Well...how's it going in the Soul Society?"

The redhead looked down on the wooden ground with half-lidded eyes, crossing his arms as a sigh slipped past his parted lips.

"Well, th' Hollow activity has increased,"

"What? How?"

"I don't know, we're tryin' t' figure tha' out right now." Renji lifted his head, looking at the ceiling with intense eyes, slowly dropping his head and looking over at the vibrant haired teen with determination flashing through his reddish-brown orbs. "My Captain is considering tha' you join our squad, since you've finished your schoolin' and all tha'."

"Can't," Ichigo replied simply, shaking his head, dark thoughts traveling about sneakily in his mind, "I've gotta watch over my family, you and Rukia of all people should know that."

"_**Caged bird, shackled and whipped into shape...tamed,"**_

Brown orbs narrowed as he turned his gaze down to his clenched fists, blood being drawn from the nails puncturing the lightly tanned flesh. _Shut up, you damn Hollow._

"_**Unable to see the truth beyond the truth. My dear, dear, sweet King..."**_

The taller male slipped back out the window with a nod, both offering a reassuring smile, yet they weren't at their full capacity like they had always been. Obviously feeling the tension building around them, making the air dense and hard to breathe in.

"I'll see ya soon," the red haired Assistant Captain spoke, leaping away and onto another rooftop, leaving Ichigo to muse over what he was going to do soon.

"_**They've placed a blindfold over your eyes, making you believe everything they say, obeying their every command. No longer,"**_ the albino whispered venomously, low and husky, _**"free."**_

The orange haired teen scowled, slowly laying himself down on his bed, facing the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, lifting his left arm and placing the forearm over his forehead, exhaustion and annoyance written all over his face. This being a 'caged bird' was confusing, odd as hell.

He let his eyes slide completely shut, ignoring the Hollow's whispers, not even catching the last sentence once he fell into darkness.

"_**I'm the free one, you...you are not, my caged King."**_

XIIIXIIIXIII

Auburn eyes slowly opened, slightly wondering what time he had fallen asleep the night before, the sun's harsh rays bouncing about his room as he sat up slowly with a grunt at the straining effort. Clearly indicating that he didn't get enough sleep last night.

Though his inner demon had stopped whispering once he fell into the black abyss, endless dreams of traveling through the darkness, a light at the end that seemed to take years to reach. To escape the darkness of hell.

Like the blacks of his Hollow's eyes.

A timid knock at his door snapped him out of his daze, eyes darting over to the wooden object, seeing Karin stand there in her school clothes, a new day beginning. The aroma of French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon floating up to his room as his sister nodded, acknowledging that he was awake, shutting the door and walking away while he stood.

Then, something in his mind slowly recollected two words that had been bothering him last night, caged bird.

**_XXXX_**

**_Okay, heres the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, it's just so hard typing a story with Hichigo speaking in riddles, and I suck at them big time. Anyway, enough rambling on the parts that suck...here's a short preview of what's gonna happen in the next chapter...since you readers deserve it._**

_Ichigo plopped down in his seat with a deep frown etched into his features. How could his inner Hollow's sick, twisted, sentences rile him up this much?!_

_**"The raven will fall down from the sky soon," **Hichigo cooed, the cocky sound of dominance echoing in his water-like tone, **"and you won't be able to mend the broken wing of a fallen prey."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Review Replies:_

**benhime.chan:** Thank you, I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Masishiro Ishikawa:** It might, it might not, only this chapter will tell if it is Rukia or not. Thank you, it must be interesting to fool around like that, but...we're all weird (in our own way) so don't worry about it, as long as you have fun. Here's the next chapter.

**Twiliblossom:** Thank you, and yes...riddles are evil, evil things. Yeah, these one's came easily, but the one with that 'Ring around the Rosy' that kids sing/whatever it's called was difficult. Let's just say...things are going to get complicated.

**streakedrainwolf:** I hope this one is interesting as well.

**PirateCaptainBo: **Okay, here's the update, hope you enjoy!

**BonneNuit:** Really? Well...they have to get along some way, even if it's not really working **/sweatdrop/**

**Kirtash:** All right, here's chapter three. Thanks, I will continue it no matter what.

**Koluno1986:** I think he likes them too, since he can screw with Ichigo's mind. He might understand them soon, who knows. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

**whiteinu1:** All right, I will.

**Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX:** Doesn't everyone, lol. Well, I think I'll twist my mind too much typing the riddles for this fan-fic, but it's fun to make them, not do them. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Last chapter: (digest) Renji came over to cheer Ichigo up, which helped for a while, then he begins to go to sleep, only to have his inner Hollow continue to speak in riddles, which only made him want to sleep more. _What will happen next?_

おりに入れられた鳥

Trailing down the steps after getting dressed, the orange haired teen stopped at the last step, eyes widening once he saw Rukia sitting at the table, rubbing her arms, the look of fear echoing through her violet eyes as they veered over to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, gazing over to the side to see Byakuya sitting there in what seemed to be the old days' outfit. "W-what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Such crude language, Kurosaki," the long haired man frowned, his hands folded in his lap as his piercing gaze fell on his step-sister, then trailed back to the vibrant haired teenager, "I've been informed that there is a Hollow living here unsupervised."

"_**The swallowtail brought in the raven to peck at the tidbits left behind, too afraid to pick the pieces up itself..."**_

Ichigo shrugged it off as his brown eyes steadied on the pale man, "And? Why the hell does Rukia look like she's about to cry?"

"I was getting to that," the raven haired man frowned, standing while pulling on a red glove with a skull on it for design, "but we cannot discuss it here, we must go to the Soul Society."

"Like hell I'm going back there!" the hybrid snapped, turning and storming away as he caught the echoing laughter of his inner demon. "And you..." It was hushed, unheard. "Shut it."

"_**Caged King, you have no choice but to go with the birds, your feet are chained together with theirs, you have no say...you will rot in the torment of where they dwell, while I stay in the abyss, cackling at your dismay. Fading before your eyes,"**_

These riddles were really beginning to bother the boy to no end, stopping at the top of the steps with an aggravated sigh, turning to see the stoic man glare at him as he stalked up the steps and to stand in front of the scowling teenager.

"You have no choice in the matter, you are coming along whether you want to or not."

The pale teenager crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows as he glanced to the side. "Kinda figured that out when you were following me." he hissed, glaring at the eldest Kuchiki. "Why don't you just tell me right now?"

"Fine," Ichigo sighed, feeling the glove's cloth brush up against his forehead, "let's get this done and over with."

_**XXXX**_

The orange haired teen quirked a brow as he stood before the Captain General.

He glanced from side to side to see Renji standing beside him with a look of being as lost as he. Rukia staring at the ground while the Captains stared straight ahead.

"We have called you here, Kurosaki Ichigo," the old man spoke with an edge to his tone, beard braided with his brows knitted together, "to get you to tell us everything about the demonic aura in your house."

'_Demonic aura'?_

"_**Ring around the puddle of blood, a pocket full of organs,"**_ Hichigo giggled in a sing-song tone, his voice full of glee and irritation at the same time,_**"Slaughter, slaughter..."**_ Hot breath brushed the back of the lightly tanned shinigami's ear, making him shudder as his eyes slightly fluttered shut at the caress. _**"They all die down."**_

_Oh, they mean you._

"I have no idea what you're talking about, old man."

"_**Double faced coward. One side is stronger than the next, but you do not reach for it."**_

"Stop messing around, Kurosaki," Byakuya growled, taking a step forward, only to be stopped once the elder man raised his right hand, making the man halt immediately.

"Do not force the answers out of him, Captain Byakuya," he sighed, shaking his head. Directing his eyes towards the stubborn Kurosaki's way once again, he spoke in a calmer tone. "Are you sure you do not know anything about the aura?"

Ichigo growled, shaking his head, crossing his arms over his chest with a deep scowl. "Not a damn clue."

"When you do, inform us as soon as possible."

A bony hand motioned to the seat beside Renji, which both hotheads ignored halfheartedly.

Ichigo plopped down in his seat with a deep frown etched into his features. How could his inner Hollow's sick, twisted, sentences rile him up this much?!

_**"The raven will fall down from the sky soon,"**_ Hichigo cooed, the cocky sound of dominance echoing in his water-like tone, _**"and you won't be able to mend the broken wing of a fallen prey."**_

The young shinigami waved the comment away with his left hand, returning his attention to the man with the scar on his forehead as he spoke, idly wondering what that strange rumble was in the spiritual pressure.

_Good thing I honed my skills,_ he thought with bitterness, _but where's the spiritual pressure coming –_

Before he finished his thought, his ears regained their senses to hear screams and gasps, one word being repeated over and over again.

"Captain Kuchiki!! Captain Kuchiki!!"

His brown eyes swept across the large room, landing on the large puddle of blood covering the floor as Rukia was bent down near her step-brother, tears forming in her eyes as the vibrant haired teen whipped around, catching the sight of snow white colored hair.

"_**The wing has been broken, wonder what will happen next? Or will you follow the shadowy figure into more darkness?"**_

Snarling, Ichigo coiled his fingers around Zangetsu's hilt, flash stepping and chasing after the figure, catching the color of the cloth to their clothing. White...bone white.

"_**Goose chase, my, my, my..."**_ Hichigo whispered softly, a grin forming in his voice. _**"My dear, sweet, King...it will accomplish nothing, nothing but more despair."**_

* * *

Abrupt ending, I know, especially with the surprise attack, I couldn't stop myself, my fingers just wouldn't stop! Anyway, the raven was actually Byakuya and Rukia as one...since they both have raven colored hair.

Okay, better explaination: The broken wing is Rukia, since her brother was bleeding on the ground, Byakuya is the fallen prey, since well...you know. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Review Replies:_

**Instigator117:** Thanks, and yeah, it should.

**benhime.chan:** That's good, thank you.

**Metamorcy: **Thanks.

**BonneNuit: **Thank you. Yeah...I don't get why people made a nursery rhyme out of it, though.

**whiteinu1:** I will, here's the next chapter.

**PirateCaptainBo:** Here's the update, sorry it took so long.

**ONIX-21:** I'm glad you enjoy the story; hopefully I can keep you interested.

**Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX: **I'm glad you understood them...cause when I reread it for errors, I got confused. Here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it.

**xxVizardxxRukiaxx:** Thanks, hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

**Nakimochiku:** You know...now that you mention it, this does remind me of the Alice King trilogy too. Hopefully I can make the riddles more interesting as I continue the story. I'll try to work on Byakuya's personality...but I rarely use him in my stories...so it'll be a little difficult.

**Roman C Lee:** You're welcome, I'm really happy that you took the time to review :)

Last chapter: (digest) Ichigo was dragged along to be questioned in the Soul Society, and then Byakuya gets assassinated. Yet, luckily, he survives. Ichigo, out of rage, chases the assassin. _What will happen next?_

おりに入れられた鳥

Rukia's gaze trailed up, blinking once she didn't feel the comforting spiritual pressure that the vibrant haired teen possessed. Her eyes fell shut; bending over her brother's bleeding form in the Fourth Division's quarters.

They came to get him as soon as they got the news, able to heal him just in time.

"Rukia..." he breathed out, deep violet eyes slowly opening, halfway, looking in her direction, "how long was I out?"

She curled her fingers close to her palms, clenching them into fists, holding onto her shihikusho tightly, bowing her head so her raven colored strands fell in front of her face to hide her expression. One of pain.

"A few hours," she reported while raising her head after swallowing roughly, "how are you doing?"

"I've been worse," he simply complied, eyes traveling over to the door to see the redhead standing there with narrowed reddish-brown orbs. "Renji, Ichigo left...didn't he?"

"He went after the person who attacked you." The tall man turned, taking a few steps forward before stopping and gazing over his shoulder. "I'm going to help him, rest up Captain."

And with that, he vanished.

"Shun-po." the raven haired man chuckled. "He's making good progress."

"Brother," Rukia breathed, a soft smile crawling across her pale lips.

XIIIXIIIXIII

"_**Criss-cross, cross-criss...zigging and zagging after someone who has done nothing to you. Why do you chase after this person...who is simply doing what they do best?"**_ the Hollow chuckled. _**"Red paints the inner walls...you're lusting for their blood, how..."**_ Ichigo shuddered, swearing he felt a tongue trace the back of his ear. _**"...exhilarating."**_

Tisking, the boy used a flash step, appearing in front of the assassin, whipping Zangetsu out and pointing it at their neck, seeing that their whole outfit was white, a mask covering their face.

"Why did you attack Byakuya?" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

The form simply shrugged.

"Answer me!"

The white clothed person shook their head, lifting their left hand and pointing at their throat, shrugging a few seconds later.

"Can you even talk?" he hissed, brown eyes flickering to a honey-like color. A growl rose from his throat as the person shook their head once again. The eldest Kurosaki's body instantly tensed once he felt arms wrap around his waist, hot breath caressing his neck. "Well then...try!"

"_**He cannot speak, my sweet...delicious...King,"**_ the albino purred, slowly fading into view behind him, the white attire wearing form's golden orbs widened once they noticed the inner Hollow. "For so...he wants you to believe."

The vibrant haired teen scowled, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his inner demon one bit at that exact moment. Violently shrugging him off, he took a step forth, slowly lowering Zangetsu.

"Order him to speak, demand...command...my dear King, and paint the walls blood-red if he does not comply."

Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed, a scowl gracing his features, his grip on the hilt to his zanpaku-to tightening dangerously. Sucking in air, he released it, glaring at the golden eyed form before him.

"Speak," he demanded in a hushed tone, "tell me why you attacked Rukia's brother."

Hichigo stuck his azure colored tongue out, caressing his upper and lower lip, a sickening smirk dancing across his lips. "The fox will avoid...dodge the bullet by all means, in what ever way possible. It will even assault the shooter, its attacker."

"What your demon says is the truth, shinigami," a solid voice spoke up, the wide eyed teenager turning smartly on his heel to see the man that was in front of him standing atop a rooftop, "I don't need to answer, nor does he."

The teen looked back at the white attire wearing figure, seeing him slowly dissolve into sand, blood tainting the small grains. _What the fuck...?!_ he thought as his brown orbs shook violently. _What is he?_

"Goodbye, demon,"

The albino blinked, his gaze flying up to the mystery man, glaring a few seconds later while clenching his fists. "Well...you're not much yerself, asshole." Hichigo hissed. "So don't patronize me."

"My apologizes," The assassin gave a mock bow, yet offered a smug smirk, vanishing from sight and reappearing behind the orange haired teenager, "maybe...I should kill you as well."

His left hand hovered next to the lightly tanned teen's slender neck, golden-black eyes widening as he walked towards the bright wearing man.

"Don't...touch my King, ya fuckin' piece o' filth!!"

_He's rather possessive over this...shinigami,_ A smirk tugged at the corners of the pale form's lips, parting with a lazy shrug, _perhaps...this boy could be of some use after all._ And with that thought, he vanished, Hichigo hastily grabbing Ichigo's left wrist.

"I was fine! You didn't need to freak out!! Goddammit, Hollow, now he might think that we-"

"I was worried! He coulda killed ya!" the mirror argued.

"But you didn't need to act the way you –"

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, Hichigo narrowed his eyes as he slammed their lips together, silencing the youth as his body stiffened. Blinking, the lightly tanned shinigami shoved the Hollow away with his free hand, yanking his other free.

"What the hell?!" he snarled.

"Just...don't let it happen again, King, keep your guard up at all times now, he could show up anywhere," The albino turned, crossing his arms with a quirked brow, "anything could happen."

Ichigo sighed, running his left hand's fingers through his spiky strands, "All right, all right. Just don't...kiss me again, and hurry up and get back where you should be before someone accidentally stumbles in on us."

The ivory colored form turned, nodding and slowly fading out of view. Making it into Ichigo's inner world just in time before Renji leapt down from the roof where that man once stood.

"Ichigo!"

"He got away," he simply reported, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes while furrowing his brows. "I couldn't even get him to answer some questions."

The redhead slipped past, walking over to the pile of sand covered with blood. "God, what'd ya do to him?" The teen turned, shaking his head.

"It was that special ability of his. The person who assassinated Byakuya was a clone made of sand and his own blood; at least...I'm sure."

"Shit," the red haired Zabimaru possessor cursed, bending down and lowering his hand into the sand, then lifting it, the grains slipping through his fingers while the red liquid tainted his hand, "this isn't some ordinary opponent we're dealin' with..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Review Replies:_

**Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX:** Thank you! Yeah...it was difficult going back to him not speaking in riddles (and I'm beginning to worry about that) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**xxVizardxxRukiaxx:** I'm glad you enjoyed chapter four. Hopefully it keeps getting better as it goes on :D Please enjoy this chapter as well.

**ONIX-21:** Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy the riddles. Hope you enjoy these as well.

**Metamorcy:** Thank you.

**BonneNuit: **Yeah, Shiro has a tendency to do that :)

**Roman C Lee:** I'm still planning on when to reveal who he is and what he's after, I already figured out grin Actually he did get something out of it, if you get what I mean. Well, I need to have Ichigo and Hichigo slowly become...a couple, and yes, Hichigo does care, a lot. fans you Yes, I understand what you mean, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Nakimochiku:** Why thank you, I tried to make it that way. Yep, and I'm glad I put the kiss in there. The answers to your questions will come in due time :)

**hugesandkisses1: **I'm glad you took the time to read this story. Hope you like this chapter.

**d3m0nang3l1106:** I appreciate that you like my story. Ichigo might figure them out sooner or later, that's still coming into fruitation...I wasn't really aiming for angst, but I guess it'll have to stay that way for a while, sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**SaiyukiSucker:** Thank you, and here's the update, please enjoy.

**Misa A. chan:** Here's the next chapter, and yes...they finally shared a kiss...even if it was on impulse...

Last chapter: (digest) Renji goes to help Ichigo, but arrives too late, the assassin gets away and Hichigo gives Ichigo a kiss...even though it was from rage. The redhead realizes that that wasn't an ordinary assassin, and things might get ugly... _What will happen next?_

おりに入れられた鳥

Slowly standing, the redhead turned to face Ichigo with furrowed brows, worry flashing through his reddish-brown orbs.

"So, what exactly are we dealing with?" the vibrant haired teen frowned, crossing his arms while the fukutaicho wiped his hand on his pant leg to get the blood off of his hand. A few moments of silence slipped by, the sounds of birds chirping nearby. "Renji...are you all right?"

"We're dealing with _Prayers_."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, raising his right eyebrow, "That name doesn't really suit what they do, you know." Renji nodded, lifting his right hand and rubbing the side of his neck. "You're getting all fidgety, Abarai, what's up?"

"Prayers work only alone, there're few that work together on assassination missions. I ran into one when I began my training in the academy, I'm impressed he let me live."

"They kill people who witness the killings?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah...so...I thought you killed this Prayer when I saw you still alive."

"Actually...back-up came just in time to run him off. But...why do they wear white? It's almost like their arrancars."

The redhead shrugged, walking over to Ichigo and, surprisingly, pulling him into a hug. The hybrid's eyes widened painfully as he felt the shivers raking throughout the tattooed man's whole entity.

"Ren...ji?"

"I'm so glad you're all right," he confessed, pulling away with a wide grin, "I wouldn't know what to tell Rukia if you had been killed. God...to see her in tears again...you don't know how that makes me feel."

Ichigo blinked, then shook his head, "No, I get where you're coming from, believe me. She broke down in tears when she thought you died when we saved her from the execution, remember?"

A chuckle tumbled from the red haired Zabimaru possessor's lips, his reddish-brown eyes warm and welcoming. Slowly letting a smile grace his lips, he blinked, glancing over his shoulder.

Great, now he was paranoid.

"You all right, Ichigo?"

"Yeah...I just thought I heard something," he muttered, turning and flash-stepping, landing atop the roof behind Renji, motioning the redhead to follow, "come on, we need to tell Byakuya what happened."

Renji nodded, automatically following the tanned teenager.

XIIIXIIIXIII

Reaching the Fourth division's hospital and rushing into the eldest Kuchiki's room, Renji slammed the door open, both stumbling in, freaking out thinking that the man would return and kill both Rukia and Byakuya.

Both Kuchikis stared at them with wide eyes. "Ichigo, Renji, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"It was a Prayer, Captain," the redhead frowned, both males straightening their clothes and composing themselves, "one that could use blood and sand to make a duplicate of himself."

The long haired man blinked, then frowned, "I see."

"Ichigo ran him off though, with some help,"

Deep violet eyes trailed over to the dazed teen, whose gaze was locked on the window, watching as a white bird fluttered its wings innocently, idly wondering when its last day alive would be. It was depressing, actually.

His vision became swirls and the colors mixed, shapes twisting and causing his stomach to turn, doing flip-flops as Renji positioned himself in front of the teen, grabbing his shoulder and, supposedly, shaking him. Everything was a blur, his senses were fading.

Something was wrong.

"Ichigo – all right – hear –" The redhead's voice was disconnected, one word or two being heard.

Brown eyes fell shut, collapsing onto the ground, knees colliding painfully with the ground, body falling to the left and almost hitting the floor if the Zabimaru possessor hadn't grabbed onto him in time.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia stood, rushing over to the two unwounded males, bending down beside Renji and taking in the expression the vibrant haired teen had.

It was relaxed, yet pained at the same time.

Lifting the orange haired teen up off the ground, Renji sighed, walking over to an unoccupied bed, laying the lifeless body atop the mattress, looking over his shoulder at the raven haired girl with a reassuring smile.

"He just needs some rest," he reported, "with every thing that's been going on; I wouldn't be impressed if he slept through tomorrow as well."

And the girl simply nodded while looking back at her step-brother.

XIIIXIIIXIII

Brown eyes fluttered open to the sound of a flute. Not an ordinary sound...it was more...enchanting in a way. Sitting up, his gaze swept the room, then the colors dulled, then brightened, and dulled again.

An ongoing pattern of darkness and light. It was confusing, and welcoming.

A note rose, his eye color shifting, red tinting the chocolate brown. Ichigo's mind was blank, expression hidden in the black abyss around him. Nothing seemed right, panic arose in his chest, but...he couldn't feel anything.

His body turned, white socked feet planting themselves on the ground, his right hand reaching for Zangetsu. Feeling the bandaged hilt, his fingers curled around it, lifting it effortlessly.

"_Little boy, come and play,"_

That wasn't Hichigo's voice, it was more...feminine. A little girl's, the type that made up rhymes out of the blue for games like hopscotch, or jump rope. Besides, he slowly recalled that his inner self hadn't spoken to him after the...kiss.

"_Come and play our dangerous game,"_

It was like he was a puppet to the wonderful music coming from a flute, and the lovely voice following along the waves of bliss. He lifted his blade, facing Byakuya and slowly shutting his eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing, and who was doing this to him.

"_Play our dangerous game...kill the mean man...who stands in our way, it's fun, little boy, it's really fun, please play with me."_

Ichigo's left hand lifted, grabbing the hilt as well, swinging the sword down, aiming for Byakuya's neck, his mind blank, unable to think, move on his own...or even...feel.

"**_King!!"_**

_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that it took a long time for this chapter to come out, but it was kinda...difficult, because...I couldn't think of what the girlish voice should say. Ooh...for once, I think I put a pretty decent cliffy there, and I'm kinda disappointed with how this turned out...I don't know why, I just am...maybe it's because of how I was trying to describe about how Ichigo was feeling at the end? Anyway, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I couldn't hold off on updating...I was on a roll and just...wanted to update.**

_Review Replies:_

**TheNonExistentOne:** I'm glad you enjoyed chapter five, and your questions will be answered in this chapter...please enjoy.

**Nakimochiku: **Thank you, who knows what will happen to Byakuya, everyone will just have to read to find out, your prediction might be right. And no, you didn't mention that, but now that you do, I kinda see what you mean.

**Roman C Lee:** I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes, the last one to speak was Hichigo. And to how the Prayer is controlling Ichigo...may be answered in later chapters, but it has to do with their flute. Well, I can't really spoil the story, but Byakuya is kinda important...well, Hichigo will definitely be in this chapter. And, I was kind of on a roll, so I'll update early, enjoy!

**ONIX-21:** Yeah, this story does seem to have a lot of twists and turns...I hope you like this chapter.

**lightless love:** Thanks for reading my story, and yeah...I don't mean to make them like that, it just happens. Enjoy.

**Spectacularly Peculiar:** At least it was a decent cliffy. Thank you, and now to see how/and if Hichigo can snap Ichigo out of his trance.

**BonneNuit:** All right, I tried to at least have more of Shiro in this chapter as much as I could, please enjoy.

**xxVizardxxRukiaxx:** Thanks, I'm glad you like the rhymes. I'm glad you thought the ending turned out well, especially with the twist. Yeah...was kinda having difficulty on what to call them, so I stuck with calling them Prayers. Here's the update.

**SutaakiHitori: **All those questions will be answered in this chapter.

Last chapter: (digest) Renji reported what had happened and Ichigo passed out. Then...reawakened to the sound of a musical flute, a little girl's voice speaking in rhymes just like his Hollow. And just before he slices Byakuya's head off, Hichigo cries out in protest. _What will happen next?_

おりに入れられた鳥

"_Away with the mean man...deathly pale, deep red liquid dripping, the zest of the game,"_

A loud clang echoed throughout the room, causing the childish voice to gasp, Hichigo standing before Ichigo, holding onto Byakuya's zanpaku-to, digging his heel into the ground with a grunt.

"Nasty lil' bitch," the albino hissed, "get outta his head!"

"_My, my, my..."_ was whispered in a low hush, a small chill brushing over the vibrant haired teen's left ear, _"this man's interrupting our game, little boy, please...please get him to leave, we can't play,"_

"Shut up!" Hichigo snarled, pushing forth, growling as Ichigo subconsciously pressed forth as well, his eyes slowly opening. "King...don't listen t' her."

The flute's notes rose angrily, obviously upset that the Hollow was persisting on getting in the way, and using another shinigami's sword, disgraceful...but it helped block the blade.

"_We can't play if he's in our way, please, little boy, get rid of him so we can continue."_

"Ichigo!"

Said Kurosaki was pushed back by sheer force, his back slamming against the wall behind him, gasping out as the music faltered slightly, a tisk echoing in his ears as the albino stabbed the blade into the ground, grabbing hold of Ichigo's wrists and pinning them at the sides of the teen's head.

"_Little boy, little boy...how weak you are, how could you let this man shove you down without a fight?"_

At the mention of him being weak, the tanned teen struggled, eyes widening as they locked with golden hues, the duplicate's face mere inches away from his own, hot breath brushing against his lips.

"King,"

"_He's cruel, he doesn't care about you, little boy, this man only wants your body...he doesn't care,"_

"Can you hear me?"

"_Kill this mean man, kill him so we can play our dangerous game, you want to play, I am sure of it, come on and play with us."_

"Ichigo,"

"_Come on and play with us, we don't want to play without you,"_

The reddish tint in the tanned form's auburn eyes faded slightly, his muscles relaxing as a small smile crept across the demon's lips.

"That's a good King," he whispered, hearing Zangetsu clang against the wooden flooring as the shinigami's eyes shook slightly, "wakey, wakey, King, this's all a nightmare."

"_Without you...he's nothing...and with us...you're whole, ours,"_

The pale form shut his eyes, dropping his head while biting his lower lip, slowly regaining his senses, relishing in the warmth that was emitting off the Hollow's hands. Hichigo chuckled, releasing the boy's wrists and pulling him forth, the lifeless hands falling to his sides while he was pulled close.

Lifting his left hand, the albino ran his fingers through the spiky strands, closing his own eyes and leaning his left cheek against the top of the fifteen year old's head.

"Good King," he whispered, the childish voice gone from the wind with the flute's musical melody. "Good King..."

XIIIXIIIXIII

The next morning Ichigo woke to the sound of birds, not even recalling what had happened the night before. Sitting up, he looked to the right side of the bed he was resting on, quirking a brow when he didn't see his sword.

"Ichigo, thank God you're awake," Renji spoke, a worried look crossing his features, "'cause...we need to leave right away."

"Why?" the vibrant haired teen groaned, hoisting his right hand up and pinching the bridge of his nose from irritation. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah," the redhead muttered, claiming hold of Ichigo's wrist, tugging him out of the bed violently, dragging him towards the window, lifting his left leg and thrusting it forth, kicking it open. "I'll explain on the way," Both leapt out the window while Renji handed the teenager his zanpaku-to, "here, you'll need it."

"Renji, what the hell is going on?"

"We need to get out of here before I can explain," Renji admitted, glancing over his shoulder with a hurt look, "but...I can tell you this much: if you were still in that room, you would've been placed under arrest and most likely executed."

"What?!" the teen chocked. "Why?"

They flash-stepped the rest of the way to the gate, Jidanbo blinking once he noticed both panting, obviously using a lot of shun-pos to reach the destination they were at at that exact moment, Renji taking a step forward with a forced grin.

"Hey, Jidanbo, I need you to open the gate,"

The large man nodded, not bothering to question why, bending down and latching his fingers beneath the wooden door, hoisting it up with some grunts.

"Renji," the orange haired teen frowned, "why...would they do that?"

The redhead stayed silent walking through the gate once it was high enough for them to walk through, Ichigo running to catch up, grabbing hold of the fukutaicho's shoulder, spinning him around harshly.

"Answer me!"

"Because...Byakuya's dead," the man breathed, watching as the teen's brown eyes widened painfully, "I knew you wouldn't do that, but of course...the others would think differently, I'm almost positive a Prayer did it, after all, no one plays the flute in the Soul Society as far as I'm concerned."

_A flute..._ Ichigo thought, biting his lower lip, then gasped, jerking his head in the direction of the shut door. _There was a flute playing last night! I remember...not much, but...why do I feel like...I was being controlled?_

"_**Because you were, King,"**_

"Ichigo?"

"I remember...hearing a flute last night," he admitted, growling as he kicked at the dirt, "if they were going to kill someone...why not me?! I was there, twice! Wouldn't they at least take me as a threat instead of a goddamn kid?!"

"Ichigo, you're lucky to be alive,"

"No, I'm not! I don't understand why they'd let me live twice," He clenched his hands into tight fists, "and...to take Rukia's brother away from her...is unforgivable..."

_They'll pay,_ he thought bitterly, his nails digging into his skin and causing them to bleed, _I'll fucking kill them._

"_**Blood-red taints the inner walls,"**_ Hichigo's water-like voice whispered, **_"don't do it, my beloved King...it'll only cause more pain...and more suffering, more bloodshed...more..."_**

_

* * *

_A/N (2): For those who thought Byakuya was going to die were correct, but...who did it? (not gonna spoil) And don't get me wrong, Byakuya's one of my favorite characters...but sacrifices must be made for entertainment.../sniff/


	7. Chapter 7

_Review Replies:_

**ONIX-21:** Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**TheNonExistentOne:** Thank you, I'm glad that it went well. And yes...Bya's gone...yep, not the first time Renji saved Ichigo from some trouble, eh? Well...I can't tell about Rukia's state at this moment. /go to the chapter beginning/

**Spectaculary Peculiar: **Well, for how I control him, he kinda is. Yes, Byakuya isn't all that bad. takes plushy Thanks. holds it close

**Akako Hama: **Yeah, but sadly...I went against it...'cause it didn't feel right, and Hichi might've molested Ichi.../looks out window with distant look/ Ahh...but it would've been too early.

**MikuLuffsme:** pats your back Yes, he had to die... Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**lightless love:** Could've been a possiblity, but no...so many questions surrounding who killed Bya-kun. I will not ruin who did it, but it was someone... Thank you, please enjoy this chapter!

**Nakimochiku: **I won't ruin that, guess everyone has to keep guessing /sighs/ I want to put who did it, but can't, not right now... Well, I guess the "Good King." added some much needed humor to everyone's life. Here's the next chapter.

**hugesandkisses1:** Thank you, I kinda feel bad for killing Bya now...

**Kirtash: **Thanks, well, all questions will be answered...in due time.

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies:** Wow...would you mind if I used some of that review in a chapter later on /grins/ it was pretty amazing, and I liked how it was worded. Here's the seventh chap!

**BonneNuit: **Thanks...but Shiro's only nice when he wants to be.

**xxVizardxxRukiaxx:** Sorry it was kinda scary, I'm still getting used to typing horror and all that, this's my first horror/romance story. Yeah, Bya's dead. Thank you.

**Roman C Lee: **Well, this chapter points out some clues to what happened. I guess it went pretty fast, though. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**PirateCaptainBo: **Hichigo did stop Ichigo, so, no...Ichigo didn't kill Bya. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**benihime.chan: **I guess...Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

**Crestfallen13: **I'm glad you enjoy the riddles. Yes, dreams...I remember having dreams with riddles, kinda creepy. Well, the story is anything the reader takes it as, I just write these for fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**LittleFoxDemon: **Thanks.

**kit-chan:** Thank you, hope you enjoy the update.

**Agony-Howl: **/grin/ Thank you for commenting on this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Last chapter: (digest) Hichigo managed to set Ichigo free from the little girl's spell. But Byakuya winds up dead the next day! And Renji hastily ushered Ichigo away from the scene without a word until they left the Sieretei, now...Ichigo found out that Byakuya's dead, and vows to kill whoever did it, but...Hichigo doesn't seem to like that idea... _What will happen next?_

おりに入れられた鳥

Rukia walked into the hospital room with a warm smile, finally ready to speak to her brother so they could finally rid of the wall between them because of the Kuchiki pride.

What she was welcomed with, instead of Byakuya's voice, was the sickening scent of blood. Looking up with wide eyes, water began to well up in her eyes at the sight. The eldest Kuchiki was mangled with what had seemed to be a zanpaku-to, his left arm laying on the ground a few feet away, ripped off from where it belonged. His right leg twisted and dislodged, his neck possessing a massive slash, close to slicing it off, only held by one strand of flesh. Face constricted in horror.

The sight overwhelmed her; both of her hands held over her mouth, the tears slipping down her cheeks as the violet eyes she owned lifted up to where Ichigo once lay.

Noticing that the bright haired teen wasn't there, a scream erupted from her throat.

XIIIXIIIXIII

"Ichigo, slow down!" the redhead called to the bolting orange haired teen, who still had his hands clenched tightly. "We won't find them this way, dammit!!"

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously, veering over his shoulder with a determined gaze. It was true, and he knew it, but...he had to find these murderers before they destroyed anyone else's lives.

It tore his heart in two just thinking about it.

"_**Broken down into nothingness,"**_ the albino whispered, the feel of abnormal warm grazing against the lightly tanned teen's skin, causing him to shudder, _**"this will solve nothing, my King, nothing at all. What will you do when this is all over...there will be more suffering to return to, so...why try? Why not run away from it all?"**_

Invisible lips brushed against Ichigo's left cheek.

"_**They'll..."**_

They slowly, and torturously, slid over to his ear.

"_**Find out about your darkest secret anyway...and the twisted desire...I know about it, I know everything they do not."**_

What felt like the right hand cupped his chin, thumb gingerly rubbing feather-like touches over his lower lip.

"_**Your sickening lust,"**_

He shook his head violently; focusing his attention on the mission he was on, even if he would go alone, with or without Renji was all right with him. Those Prayers were going to pay, pay with their very lives.

"_**I worry...we won't make it, my beloved King..."**_

"Ichigo!"

The pale teen finally stopped, his eyes staring at the ground, his built up frustration driving him insane, slowly taking in deep, heavy, husky, breaths, releasing them angrily as his fingernails slowly dislodged themselves from his cut palms, small droplets of blood dripping to the ground.

The red haired Assistant Captain stopped beside him, reddish-brown eyes watching as the teenager bit his lower lip, the bottoms of his eyelids rising, tears prickling at his eyes.

He wanted to cry, to shout, scream, and punch something...anything to release this pain and frustration. Anything.

"Hey, you all right?" the redhead whispered, leaning down a bit, tilting his head to the side to see a color of red gather in the teen's cheeks.

"W-where the hell are they...?" the eldest Kurosaki sibling growled, his hands rising so he could stare at his own blood. "I'll kill them, dammit...I swear it...I'll kill them!" Clamping his eyes shut, he shook his head violently, almost seeming like he was hoping his head would pop off at the effort. "They took away Rukia's brother...though he wasn't much of one; he was still there for her, those bastards!"

Renji lifted his right hand, placing it atop the spiky haired form's shoulder, eyes sincere and warm. "We'll find them, but first...you need to calm down so we can think up a strategy."

Nodding slowly, the hybrid slowly took his teeth away from his lower lip, his pink tongue poking out to lap the blood up. "Right..."

XIIIXIIIXIII

"Aaya, what happened?"

A little girl looked up with childish hazel eyes. "He was able to get away from my grasp because of that damn Hollow," she muttered, "he looked exactly like that bright haired boy, but not exactly."

"Hmm..." a solid voice came, Aaya jumped and turned to see the guy in ivory colored clothing, his left hand curled into a fist under his chin, right arm wrapped around his waist, left elbow resting on the forearm, "this Hollow seems to have a lot of influence over him."

Her brownish-blonde bangs bounced once she nodded, looking forward into the darkness.

"He even told me to get out of this...Ichigo's...head," she whispered, her flute held tightly in her left hand, eyes flashing from anger, "he could hear me..."

A white gloved hand placed itself atop her head reassuringly. "If we can capture this Hollow the shinigami brat possesses, perhaps we could control him completely."

"That could work, Haru," came a reply from the abyss, "I want you to go get this demon and bring him to me...but not today, they will be expecting us."

Aaya's gaze fell to the ground, a look of disappointment written all over her face, obviously upset she didn't accomplish her mission. Feeling the hand ruffle her short hair up, her right hand shot up, trying to smack it away.

Haru bent down, looking at her with deep blue eyes, "Don't worry, Aaya, I'll take you with me. He might have someone else with him, and I'll need your help."

The little child grinned, wrapping her arms around Haru's neck, "Arigato, Haru!!"

XIIIXIIIXIII

Rukia sat on her step-brother's bed, staring out the window with hateful eyes, her fingers curled and clutching onto her shinigami uniform pants, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Having been rushed out of the room once members of squad Four and Unohana hurried in to take a look at what had happened.

_Ichigo killed him..._ That's what ran through her mind over and over again. The cut marks proved it, only Ichigo's sword could cut like that and that deep. _He killed my brother..._

But Renji had told them earlier that a Prayer had attacked earlier, and Ichigo was in her line of vision. And yet that didn't explain why Byakuya would be dead the next day and Ichigo would be gone.

_Come to think of it,_ she thought, slowly releasing her hold on the fabric, lifting her hands up and wiping the tear drops away. _I haven't seen Renji at all...did he go after Ichigo? Or...is he protecting that traitor?_

Standing hastily, she grabbed hold of her zanpaku-to, turning briskly and darting out of the house.

XIIIXIIIXIII

"_**The fox will dodge your attempts of assault, dear King..."**_

The vibrant haired teen plopped down beside a tree, leaning back and shutting his eyes with a sigh as Renji leapt up into the tree, resting on what seemed to be the strongest branch.

Slowly materializing, Hichigo leaned forward, his right hand holding him up with his left hand's fingers brushed against the pale form's cheek. Seeing those thin orange lines twitch then relax.

Leaning forward a bit more, the albino placed a soft kiss on the unsuspecting form's lips.

"_**But your Horse will stop at nothing to help and protect..."**_


	8. Chapter 8

Review Replies:

**ONIX-21: **Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Agony-Howl:** Well, I wouldn't say Hichigo's getting softer, but I can say he has a soft spot for his King. And about Rukia…I can't tell you…

**benihime.chan:** Thanks, enjoy the next chapter.

**RamencupMiso: **Yes, I think it is too. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Mortimerscross: **Thanks.

**TheNonExistentOne: **Yep, I think everyone loves Hichigo. Well, the plot has to thicken every now and again…and yes, Renji isn't given enough credit. Well, you could say that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**SaiyukiSucker:** Of course she is…and he's gonna have to whether he likes it or not.

**Mithras151: **Thanks. I can't really explain much, otherwise it'll ruin the story, but yes, Ichigo was framed. Yep, Rukia went over the deep end…

**my black crimson rose: **Really? Thank you, and I didn't really want to kill him.

**BonneNuit:** Thank you, I think you might like this chapter even more than the other…in one point.

**xxVizardxxRukiaxx: **Well…could be possible, I hadn't thought very far ahead, I just type what comes to me…that's all. For how many Prayers there are, so far…as the story is going three, but there are more. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**hugesandkisses1: **I can tell you what it was…it was a good thing.

**LittleFoxDemon: **Well…when someone's grieving over someone's death, they tend to believe the evidence more than trust…you know, clouded judgement.

おりに入れられた鳥

Last chapter: (digest) Rukia went to go visit her brother, only to be welcomed by a mangled corpse, and all the evidence leads to Ichigo, so out of rage, she decides to chase him and Renji, who helped him get away. But…when they stop to rest, Hichigo promises to protect Ichigo, sealed with a gentle kiss… _What will happen next?_

The calming touch against his peach colored lips caused Ichigo's brows to relax, as though all his troubles were washed away by just one simple touch. Feather-like touches made him twitch slightly.

Noticing this, Hichigo backed away, his heart stopping as he took in the scene of his King before him. The stray strands of sun-kissed orange fluttered helplessly in the wind, his brows calm, eyelashes bent and gently, shyly, kissing his cheek, knees bent with his hands laying at his sides while the pale teen's head cocked to the side.

Words couldn't describe what the albino felt as he watched the spiky hair blow along the wind's currents.

As if to tease him, make him realize what he so damned and didn't want too: He couldn't have Ichigo. The boy was just…so innocent, and he, he was _**tainted**_. They didn't mix.

The Hollow tisked, quickly dismissing the thought while his golden-black eyes fell halfway shut, leaning forth once again, allowing his back to rest against the Kurosaki's raising chest, curling his knees while the deathly pale hands placed their palms atop his King's own.

Hopelessly curling his fingers, the back of his head located against Ichigo's left shoulder, cheek resting as well, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Falling asleep a little while after, too into the darkening abyss of his mind to even realize that tanned fingers curled as well, intertwining.

XIIIXIIIXIII

Reddish-brown eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times, the darkness surrounding his vision blinding him while light slowly lit his way, until brown eyes came into view.

"Ichigo? W…what the hell're you doing?"

"Checking to make sure you're awake, come on, we need to go. Someone's following us." the eldest Kurosaki sibling replied, hopping off the branch and landing gracefully on his feet while gazing up at the redhead.

Groaning, he slowly got into a sitting position, reaching his arms up, stretching while looking down on the spiky haired form, seeing that he was muttering to himself. Shaking his head, the tattooed figure leapt down, following the vibrant haired teen as he headed into the thick forest.

What he hadn't noticed, was that Ichigo wasn't awake, still laying where he had earlier, and Hichigo still in view.

Narrowing his eyes, the red haired Abarai took in this Ichigo's posture, seeing that he was a little too relaxed, more so than when he was asleep. And…he was holding onto the zanpaku-to, rather than having it on his back.

_This isn't Ichigo,_ he concluded, looking around to see that they were completely surrounded by trees, out of earshot of the real Ichigo. _Shit…I can't walk back now; otherwise they'll know I found out…whoever this imposter is._

"Hey, you can cut the act now," Renji called ahead, seeing the imposter pause in their steps, turning to face him with a sickening grin.

"How'd you know?"

"Wasn't that hard to figure out, ya prick, you were too calm, and Ichigo's pretty pissed right now," he smirked, "plus…he always has his zanpaku-to on his back when he's walking, only pulls it out durin' a fight."

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for,"

Renji's eyes widened as the body before him dissolved into sand, blood tinting the grains, just like the man Ichigo chased after the first assassination attempt on the departed Kuchiki.

"I must say, I was actually hoping to kill you with that doll,"

The tattooed form whipped around, glaring at the man before him, completely covered in white, the only part showing was the lower part of his face.

"You're…a Prayer," he hissed, baring his teeth while the man raised his hands and clapped them.

"My, my, my, how intelligent, I like you,"

"What's your name?!"

"Well, aren't you pushing it a little too fast, shinigami," The words were soaked with venom, as though telling the redhead his death was soon approaching, and he couldn't avoid it this time. "I'm Haru, and I am…as you say…a Prayer. But what a distasteful way for that young brat to kill Byakuya Kuchiki, don't you think?"

"Don't talk about my captain, you scum! I know you're the one who killed –" Renji gasped out once a hand connected with his neck, nails digging into them as he was slammed up against a tree with wide reddish-brown eyes. "-fuck…"

"You disgust me," Haru hissed, tightening his grasp on the muscular form's throat, little droplets of blood bubbling up from the crescents imbedded in his skin. The Prayer lifted his right hand, running the slender fingers through the shinigami's red threads, feeling like silk under his fingertips. "But…I like your hair; I wonder if you can bleed its color…"

_Awe…just fuckin' great,_ The pale form bared his teeth with the thoughts flying about his mind bitterly, _I don't know how I'll get out of this…_

The right hand grabbed hold of a handful of red strands, making him suck air through his clenched teeth, feeling the left hand move down, just enough until the Prayer lowered his head, poking his tongue out and lapping at the dripping blood. White teeth parted, a gasp of horror slipping past the fukutaicho's lips.

_W-what the hell is he –_

XIIIXIIIXIII

Ichigo's brown orbs opened, blinking as a mass of white hair blurred into vision, his eyes soon widening once he realized who it was, parting his lips and about to protest at the closeness until he took note of how defenseless the albino looked, and…somewhat innocent.

"_My caged King,"_

The orange haired Kurosaki frowned, but stayed where he was, not moving an inch, watching as the white tresses danced in the breeze as his eyelashes lightly touched his cheeks, a small smile on his deathly pale lips.

Lips that said such confusing things.

Blinking, the shinigami representative watched attentively as Hichigo's patches of skin parted, mouthing words as he fidgeted against the warm body against him. "Ichi…" the Hollow muttered, tightening his grasp on the boy's hands, causing the lightly tanned form to blink, his breath vanishing, as though he was suffocating. Like the demon had taken it all away with one word…a simple whisper. "Ichigo…"

As if lost within the depths of his mind, the bright haired teen placed his chin on the albino's shoulder, shutting his eyes slowly while lifting his right hand, placing it on the opposite side of the alabaster form's face, turning it so the parted lips were facing him.

Innocence written all over the sleeping form's face.

"Damn you," he whispered softly, "damn you…"

Feelings stirred in the bellows of his stomach as his lips gently and harmlessly brushed against the other's lips, halting once a strained cry echoed throughout the forest, making him jerk his head back, jolted back to reality while the Hollow jerked forward with wide golden-black eyes, wide and alert.

"Fuck! That was Renji!" the teen growled, standing along with the white copy, both looking the other in the eyes with a pleading look, as though for forgiveness, yet Ichigo quickly wiped the look off his face, turning to the direction of the scream. "Dammit…why didn't he wake me up?!"

Hichigo grabbed hold of his wrist, acting completely unlike himself, eyes full of hopeless hope, face fixated in pain. "Ichigo, that's what they want."

"What?! I don't have time for your fuckin' games, Hollow! Renji could be dying for all we know!!" he shouted angrily, yanking his wrist harshly out of the other's grasp, looking forth and running off while Hichigo stood there with wide eyes.

_It's not…_

He quickly lifted his hands, balling them into fists and rubbing at his eyes vigorously, biting his lower lip as a small droplet slipped down the side of his face.

…_it wasn't a game…_

XIIIXIIIXIII

Ichigo darted into the clearing, blinking from horror at the sight before him, the redhead was laying on the ground, bloodied, the second stage of Zabimaru stabbed into a tree a few feet away, what caught his attention most was the nail marks that deformed the perfect body.

"R-Renji!!" he cried, finally able to force his body to move, rushing over to his comrade's aid, dropping to his knees and letting his eyes slide over the damage. "Shit…what happened to you?"

The tattooed form coughed up blood, clenching his hand into a fist. "Tch…I don't think I'm gonna…" His reddish-brown eyes lifted, gazing into Ichigo's chocholate while falling halfway shut, "make it this time, Ichigo."

"W-wait a minute! You've been through more than this, don't…" His left hand shot out, grabbing hold of the redhead's hand. "I know this looks and sounds sappy and all but…don't die on me, Ren! Shit…if I clear my name…and have to tell Rukia you died to help me…I'll be so…"

"I get it," the redhead chuckled, "…look…if I did die, tell Rukia it was a surprise attack…by a Prayer."

"What?! They did this to you?!"

"Yeah…" Was his last reply, then his eyes shut.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at the sight, tightening his grasp on his friend's hand, leaning forward, just in case the taller shinigami would grin and tell him: "Gotcha!" but it never came.

"Ren…hey, Renji…" he whispered, shaking the captured hand, "stop messing around!"

He even tried jerking his arm, and still no reply came, not even a grunt from pain. Nothing. And that's when all the emotions spilled over.

"Renji!!"

Was all that echoed through the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, lots of vulgar language, and Hichigo OOCness...yes, but I couldn't help myself. Anyway with how Renji was found...and the cliffhanger...well...um...I can't ruin the next chapter! I'm so sorry! I can't tell what's really going to happen to Renji! He's my favorite character like Bya-chan...and...p-please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Review Replies:_

**TheNonExistentOne:** ...well...this chapter will explain what happened to Renji. Well, Ichigo is a hardhead, so he wouldn't notice, especially when something terrible happens to his friends.

**Mithras151:** Yes, I guess that's what happened to Hichi...well, the Prayers true intentions may be revealed in time, or not, I can't really say.

**SaiyukiSucker: **Here's the update, hope you enjoy.

**Agony-Howl: **/dodges thrown knives from Renji fans/ I'm sorry, this chapter reveals his real fate!

**xxVizardxxRukiaxx:** Thanks, I think I'm making this story too dramatic though...yes, Evanescene can do that. Of course, Ichigo's pissed /looks over to the side/ He was framed...and has a secret that he doesn't share (his hollow).

**ONIX-21:** Thanks, well...here's the next chapter.

**hugesandkisses1: **Eh...sorry. Here's the update.

**my black crimson rose:** /goes into emo corner/ No, I don't like killing characters!! I'm totally against it, but this is a horror/romance fanfic, I have no choice. (Ichigo: ...he's mine...) Here's the next chapter.

Last chapter: (digest) Hichigo and Ichigo shared moments with the other that neither knows about, but it gets cut short when Renji cries out. Ichigo snaps on his Hollow when he tries to stop him, rushing over to Renji...only to find that the redhead's dying! Next thing to be heard is Ichigo's cry... _What will happen next?_

おりに入れられた鳥

Hichigo's head shot up, eye wide as he stared at the darkening sky, deep grey colored clouds gathered, a small droplet assaulting his face as the albino dropped his head, looking in the direction that the lightly tanned shinigami ran in, bolting as well while his sandaled feet made small splashes in puddles that greedily took the tiny drops into its embrace.

Pushing his way through the thick of the trees until he reached the site where Ichigo was leaning over Renji with his orange bangs hanging in his face, covering the pained expression stitched in his features.

The Hollow's eyes fell halfway shut as his golden orbs eyed the shuddering form as he continued to helplessly shake the bleeding form, the rain being an excellent cover-up for the tears sliding down the teen's face.

"Those bastards!!" he cried, releasing the motionless limb, watching with shaking orbs as it hit the ground. "I'll…I'll fucking kill them!"

_King,_ the Hollow thought as his gaze swept over to the redhead, frowning deeply as the orange haired teen slammed his fists onto the ground, repeating the procedure a few times until the bottoms of his fists' pulsed angrily, demanding he stop.

"Dammit…"

He hung his head while the albino trailed over to the corpse as the teen fell to the side, the world swirling angrily and unforgiving. The smell of blood overriding his senses as the lids to his eyes slid shut, not even realizing that Hichigo collected dark energy into his hand, pressing it into the chest wound.

_You're lucky…that King likes you, that you're his best friend; otherwise I wouldn't be doing this…_

XIIIXIIIXIII

"Haru," Aaya whined, reaching her left hand up, grabbing hold of his pant leg, "when do we get to have fun messing with that Ichigo?"

The man chuckled, patting her atop the head, "Soon…just plan what you want him to do for the grand finale."

"Ooh," she grinned, her eyes shimmering brilliantly in the dark light, "I can't wait."

XIIIXIIIXIII

Rukia screeched to a stop, looking up at the sky with saddened eyes, the memories of Kaien returning to her in a flash, and how much Kurosaki Ichigo looked like him, their smiles were so similar, and yet so far apart.

It disgusted her to the point where she wanted to thrust her blade through the teen's body.

"Am I…overreacting?" she whispered to herself, blinking and turning, hand grabbing hold of her zanpaku-to, narrowing her eyes at the young boy before her.

His caramel colored locks blew in the breeze, looking up at her with deep brown eyes. Clothed in absolute black. "You're…Kuchiki Rukia, yes? You're looking for Kurosaki Ichigo, right?"

She nodded, quirking a brow at the child as he lifted both of his hands, both closed as he slowly opened them to reveal alabaster colored hands.

"He killed your brother…right?"

Her breath caught in her throat, feeling as though it were strained as her chest stopped moving, as though…this boy was taking the air away from her.

"He killed Kuchiki Byakuya-san, Rukia…"

And that's when her eyes slid shut, falling down onto her knees, eyes distant and hazed as the youth approached her, his left hand stroking her face.

"Kill him," he whispered, "and be free."

XIIIXIIIXIII

"_If the King won't take care of his Horse…"_

Ichigo's brows twitched, groaning once he cracked open his brown orbs, blinking a few times, gasping once he caught sight of Hichigo leaning over Renji, the alabaster hands placed on his knees as he leaned back.

"H…Hichigo?"

Dull golden-black eyes gazed over at him, a feeble grin spreading across his lips. "Finally up, I see…" he breathed, exhausted as his upper, bare, body glistened from sweat and earlier rain, "I think he'll make it…"

The orange haired teen stood, eyes wide as he walked over to the demon, sitting down beside him while looking down on the blood tainting the grass below the man, the Hollow placing his bloodied palms down on the ground.

"How?"

"How what?" Hichigo questioned, a puzzled look written over his features.

"How could Renji survive? I thought that Prayer finished him off!"

Hichigo looked away with a frown, not wanting to look the other in the eye as he hung his head, fingers curling and grabbing hold of the grass blades beneath his fingertips, eyes falling halfway shut as he muttered, "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

Ichigo frowned, his right hand grabbing hold of the mirror's shoulder, turning him forcefully, only to blink form shock once he noticed the look of hurt and abandon etched into the albino's face.

"Hichigo…I was upset, okay?! Besides…something this serious would be noting to joke about!"

The albino smacked the teen's hand off his shoulder, shoving him down and straddling him, wide brown eyes staring back as the Hollow grabbed handfuls of the black fabric, pulling him up slightly from the ground, the bottom of his white eyelids raising as he fought back the urge to sob.

It was so unlike him, being hurt and broken. Shocked to be tossed aside just like the snap of a finger. Snarling, Hichigo leaned in, the two look-a-like's noses barely brushing as he tightened his grasp, knuckles turning paper white, whiter than his skin tone.

"T-that Prayer missed the vital organs…just be glad he's gonna survive, King!!"

Ichigo blinked, both freezing in position once a groan slipped past Renji's parted lips. Gazing over at the redhead, the vibrant haired teen stared in disbelief as the tattooed form slowly moved, turning his head in their direction.

The albino frowned, slowly fading from view as he looked away, closing his golden-black eyes.

Reddish-brown eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times once he saw Ichigo getting up off the ground, looking at him with warm eyes as the spiky haired teen trailed over to him.

"You alright?" he asked, bending down to the red haired shinigami's level, helping him sit up, blinking once the wounded form leaned against him for support.

"Kinda tired, you?" the redhead chuckled, trying to get some crappy humor to lift the darkened mood in the atmosphere.

"Fine…I thought that Prayer had killed you, dumb ass, don't scare me like that," Ichigo frowned, looking at the sealed-shut cuts, pondering on who did that. "How did this happen though?"

"There was a guy that made his sand clone take your form, and lead me away…but I figured out who it was before this," He lifted his left hand and motioned down to his bloody body, "happened. I'm impressed I survived."

"So am I, you idiot…" the orange haired Kurosaki admitted while sliding his eyes halfway shut, "I'll carry you, we have to get out of here, someone might've heard the commotion."

Renji nodded, wincing from the pain as Ichigo slowly located him onto his back, going over to Zabimaru and picking him up while focusing on trying not to ruin the wonderful patch job the Abarai received.

XIIIXIIIXIII

Rukia's violet eyes slowly opened, the hues crazed and mixed with bloodlust, the memory of that boy gone, everything pointing to the orange haired teen, saying that he was to blame for everything that had happened in her life.

Grabbing hold of her zanpaku-to, the raven haired girl bolted into the forest, then through it, narrowing her eyes as her head pulsed, chest aching in pain, the feel of her heart being crushed making it hard to breathe.

"_Kill him…and be free,"_ Echoed in her ears.

XIIIXIIIXIII

Ichigo leapt from rooftop to rooftop in the Rukon district, cursing once he screeched to a stop, feeling Renji's hands clutching roughly at his shoulders, the red haired fukutaicho's forehead resting on the back of his neck.

"It hurts…" the redhead whispered, voice strained.

Looking over his shoulder with confused eyes, Ichigo parted his peach colored lips, "What does?"

Renji lifted his head, eyes hazed over; the nail imprints on his neck the color of a purplish-grey, white outlining the wounds. "I don't know…but…" Ichigo leapt off the roof, landing gracefully on his two feet, bending his knees, then straightening them.

"We'll take a break," he informed, slowly trudging into the house with the kind old man he and his friends met when they trespassed into the spiritual world. "Hey, long time, no see," A soft smile graced the man's lips, "can my friend and I stay here for a while? He's wounded and needs rest."

"Sure, how have you been since I last saw you?" the man asked.

Ichigo slowly lowered Renji, chocking on the air for a second, then shaking his head. He was told never to lie to his elders, but…if he told him this: "Yeah, I'm doing well, except I'm getting hunted down because I was framed for killing Byakuya Kuchiki." No, that would never happen.

Looking over his shoulder, the teenager smiled, forced it. "I'm fine, just visiting."

"Oh, for how long? I'll make you some lunch if you –"

A stomach growl erupted throughout the room, Ichigo blushing a few seconds later, Renji as well, both looking up at the old man slowly.

"If you could…please make some," And with that the man chuckled, standing and venturing off to get the ingredients.

* * *

**A/N: Now...did I ever REALLY say I was going to kill Ren-Ren (Renji) in the last chapter? No, I said I will update to show his true fate. So, Ren-Ren fans, you can stop being pissed now, please. Hichigo's so sweet, from time to time, anyway. Now...the total number of Prayers so far is four. Please review.**

**I didn't expect this story to get so many reviews!! Thank you reviewers so much!!**


End file.
